Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way
by ForeverProngs
Summary: A short and sweet little drabble. Lily knows the Marauders aren't her friends. They are family. Even if it only lasts another day, she wouldn't trade the love they have for anything. Because she wouldn't have it any other way. :'


**Hey guys, this is just a sappy little marauder era one shot that just popped into my head. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly the wonderful marauders and co do not belong to me. Endless tears.**

Lily Evans sat by the fire in her favourite armchair reading Little Women for what was probably the millionth time. All of a sudden, the book was snatched out of her head and when she looked up, James Potter was leaning over her head with his trademark smirk. 'Still reading this book, Evans?'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'I'm always reading that book, Potter. Now give it back.'

'On one condition,' James teased. Lily raised an eyebrow deciding to humour him.

'And what might that be?'

'You have to guess.' James grinned.

'You have to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend.' He grinned again.

Lily looked at him in silence for a moment, pretending to contemplate the offer. 'Well Potter, do you want to know a secret?' She grinned teasingly.

'Sure, Evans.'

'Well, if I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure that you asked me to go with you last week. And I'm pretty sure I already agreed.'

James' mouth opened in a small "o" as he realised. He blushed slightly. 'So… that's a yes?'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'I'm your girlfriend James. Who else would I go with?'

'MEEEE!' Sirius Black came bounding down the boys dormitories staircase and dived onto Lily. With a grin, he dragged her down onto the carpet and kissed her on the cheek. 'Sirius! Get off me!' She yelled.

'Never! My darling Lily-flower! Thou musth come with me to Hogsmeade!'  
>'James! Do something about your friend!' Lily cried half-heartedly. She knew he was joking. James meanwhile was doubled over laughing. 'Sorry, your expression when he dived on you…' he dissolved into another fit of laughter, Sirius' bark like laugh soon joined him and even Lily giggled after a moment.<p>

'I'll have my book back thanks, Potter,' Lily said as she snatched it away from her laughing boyfriend. With a mock glare, she sat back down and resumed reading. James and Sirius thinking they would rather not be murdered by a raging Lily Evans (wisely) decided not to annoy her further and instead set about pranking a bunch of poor fourth year girls who had just walked in.

When Remus Lupin returned from his rounds an hour later, his nose was in a book and he didn't even look up when Sirius tried to tackle him from behind. 'Evening, Padfoot.'

Sirius pouted. 'You're no fun when you're in prefect mode.'

Remus sighed and looked up. Smirking he said, 'would you rather me help you blow up a toilet?'

'YES!' Sirius jumped on him in delight, 'Moony is back!'

'Let me guess, you gave him sugar?' he asked James.

James sighed. 'Yep. But I'm pretty sure it's from all the butterbeer he had.'

Remus rolled his eyes. 'Maybe we should go blow up a toilet. It might calm him down.'

James grinned and shot him a mock stern look. 'Now, Mr Lupin, as head boy I must say, that is a terrible suggestion.' Smirking, he threw an arm over his friend. 'However, as Prongs, I must say, Mr Moony. That is a fantastic proposal.'

Pulling Padfoot away from flirting with one of the random sixth years, James and Remus sat him down on the couch and filled him in on the plan. When Lily looked up from her book to look at them, James grinned and winked.

Smiling, she turned back to Little Women but didn't start reading again.

Seven years she had spent with the Maurauders. She had pretty much grown up with them. Sirius and Remus were like her brothers and she couldn't imagine ever hating James anymore. The three of them looked so happy, plotting away at what would be one of their final pranks at Hogwarts. It wasn't long now. It wasn't long before their NEWTs would be over and they would return home on the Hogwarts Express for the very last time. The whole wide world was out there, waiting for them. She knew, very well, that there were dark times. Mad even. Her kind were hunted. All of them were hunted. Muggleborns, werewolves and blood traitors. But for now, they were safe. Safe in their common room under Dumbledore's protection. The fire was crackling merrily and James, Sirius and Remus were plotting away. This was her home. This was their life. It was who they were. A life without the Marauders was a life not worth living to Lily.

It was here, in her common room, surrounded by those she loved and those who loved her where she truly felt happy. Once they left, there would be no coming back. No Hogwarts to protect them from Voldemort. It was unlikely, that they would make it out alive but that was not something she was willing to worry herself over. Right now, was a time for peace. A time for happiness. A time for family. Today, in the bright fire light they were a family.

They were more then her friends. Remus and Sirius were like brothers to James and if she wanted to date James, she would have to accept the other two with him. James grinned at her again and sat beside her on the comfortable armchair. Kissing her cheek, he laughed as he watched Sirius and Remus play a rather violent game of exploding snap. They all laughed as Sirius swore loudly as his left eyebrow was singed away. Smiling to herself she sighed. Maybe she wouldn't survive. Maybe she wouldn't wake up tomorrow. Maybe, she would go down fighting or maybe she would be murdered. But right now, at this very moment she was content. Sitting beside the man she loved and who she knew loved her and the two greatest brothers she could ask for, she was happy. Even if this happiness would only last another day, she smiled. She wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
